


A Night In

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Jared Padalecki Smut, Jared/Reader Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	A Night In

You leaned your head against the back wall as the director finally yelled Cut! You were done for the day, thank goodness. You all had been working on the same scene for what felt like hours now, and what you really needed was a foot soak and a nap. That was honestly all you were thinking about as you broke for the door.  
“Y/N!” Jared shouted from behind you, waving as he jogged your way. You turned and smiled at the handsome man, your stomach fluttering as he approached.  
“Hey, Jare. Heading in for the night?” you asked, hoping you weren’t blushing too much. You had always had a major crush on your co-worker. But, now that you had worked with him for about eight months, he was quickly becoming your close friend. And, when your character was bumped to a regular on the show just five three months ago, the two of you found yourselves spending a lot of time together.  
Jared smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I’m actually pretty awake. I was going to watch a movie or something. You wanna join?” You pursed your lips in thought, your soak and nap suddenly sounding less appealing.  
“Depends,” you chuckled. “What would we be watching?”  
Jared smiled and scratched his chin. “Hmm, well, do you prefer action or comedy?”  
“A little of both?” You answered quickly, smiled as you walked beside him. You followed him in the direction of his trailer, completely passing your own.  
His smile grew. “Alright, classic or new?”  
“Hmm,” you sang. “Classic.”  
“The Princess Bride?” Jared beamed. You shuffled quickly at his side, trying to keep up with your long-legged friend.  
“Hell yes.” You cleared your throat. “I mean, ‘as you wish’.” Jared chuckled as he approached his trailer. You stopped suddenly as Jared stepped in front of you, unlocking the front door. The cool spring air swirled around you as the door opened, and Jared ushered you inside.  
At that moment, you realized that you had never been inside Jared’s trailer before. It was neat, lightly decorated with photos of his friends and close family. There was a three-cushioned leather couch across from a large TV, separated by a dark-stained wooden coffee table. You could see the small kitchenette area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The place was larger than yours, and far more personalized. But, you didn’t care. It was truly Jared.  
“So,” Jared muttered, interrupting you from your thoughts. “How about you grab the movie off the shelf and get it going while I make some popcorn? And what do you want to drink? I have water, beer, diet cola of some sort.” Jared continued to talk to you as he moved into the kitchen area.  
“Beer is good. Thanks.” You stared up at Jared’s impressive collection of movies, hunting for the right one. He had almost everything, from Kung-Fu movies to Jurassic Park, Monty Python to Disney classics. There were even a few horror movies scattered throughout. You studied the titles mindlessly in search of your choice.  
An arm reaching over your shoulder startled you, nearly making you jump. Jared reach up and grabbed the DVD from the top shelf, before handing it to you. You turned as you took it from his hand. He was standing just a little too close, peering down at you as he smiled.  
“Looks like I’m out of popcorn,” he muttered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
You gazed up into his caramel apple eyes, your lips parted just slightly as you studied his handsome face. His eyes watched your every move as you scanned over him.  
“Well, that’s unfortunate,” you breathed. Neither of you moved as you stood between Jared and the wall, just shy of the movie rack.  
After what seemed like eons, Jared slowly wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you close. His lips crashed into yours, forcing your head back against the wall behind you. The thud made Jared wince, but you held onto the kiss, reassuring him that you were alright. Your arms curled around his neck, pulling him down slightly while his hair tickled your cheeks.  
His tongue slid between your lips, tangling with yours as his fingers curled around your hips bones. He directed you back, completely against the wall behind you, pressing his firm body against yours. It felt like in that moment, Jared couldn’t get close enough.  
Then, he came up for air and stared down at you, a lazy smile curling over his reddened lips. The room was a haze as your gaze zeroed in on him.  
“How about we postpone the movie?” Jared asked, a hint of uncertainty behind his words. You tilted your head just slightly, then nodded, smiling.  
Jared grinned, then reached down, gripping the underside of your thighs with his large hands. He lifted you up into his grasp, wrapping your legs around his waist and holding you close. He back up carefully, rounding the coffee table, before collapsing back onto the couch, propping you up in his lap. You sat there, straddling him, skating your lips over his.  
“God, why hadn’t I done this before?” Jared murmured against your lips. He gripped your lower lip between his teeth, conjuring a moan from you.  
“It doesn’t matter,” you breathed. “You are now.”  
One of his hands snaked up your back to your neck, before resting on the back of your head. He pulled your face to his, capturing your lips again in a devouring kiss. His other hand pressed your hip down as he rolled his hips up against you.  
“Jared,” you gasped, pulling away. You leaned your head back, offering the soft flesh of your neck to Jared’s needy lips. He wanted to taste you. You could feel pure hunger radiating off the handsome actor.  
His long fingers dipped under the hem of your shirt, then froze. He lifted up, his darkened eyes meeting yours.  
“If this alright?” he inquired genuinely. You paused for a moment, taking in the situation. “Y/N?”  
You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay if you are.” Your eyes flicked down to his belt buckle, then back up, meeting his gaze again. He grinned back at you, almost as if he were reading your mind.  
You lifted yourself off Jared’s lap and knelt in front of him, centering yourself right between his legs. Your fingers traced up the inside of his thighs to his belt buckle, which you unbuckled and let fall to the side. His hands reached out and grabbed your hair, almost as if he were egging you on, daring you to continue. Licking your lips, you unhooked each button of his pants until his pants filleted to the side, revealing his erection straining in his crimson red boxer-briefs.  
A gentle squeeze of your hair urged you keep going. Staring down at his clothed cock, all you could think about was having his thickness between your lips. You couldn’t wait to taste him, take him in, hear the noises he would offer you as he fucked your mouth.  
Finally, you reached up and dipped your fingers under the waistband of his pants and tugged, sliding them down until Jared’s cock sprang free. Your eye fixed on his massive member as your body literally began to tremble. For the months that you had fantasized about this man, you never expected that this would happen. You never thought he would see you the same way as you saw him. But, as everything unfolded in front of you, as his fingers tangled in your locks, you realized that this was real, and you wanted to savor every second of it.  
You leaned down and traced the tip of your tongue up the length of his cock, tracing the pulsing vein from the base to the head. Then, you flicked over his slit, making the giant man whimper beneath you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, tracing your tongue over to the tip and lapped up the beads of precum that leaked out.  
“God, Y/N, that feels so good,” Jared huffed, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. “Unh, don’t stop.” His pleading fueled you to take all that you could into your mouth, your hands wrapping around the rest of him. You slowly bobbed your head up and down, swirling your tongue while your hands gripped his base. You kept a slow, steady pace for a while, taking in Jared’s moans and whines, allowing them to fill you.  
Jared suddenly pulled your head back, making you gasp. “Come here,” he instructed, patting his lap. His cheeks were rosy and beads of sweat dripped down his neck. You followed instructions and lifted yourself off the carpet and stood in front of Jared. His hands stopped you there, quickly reaching to undo your jeans. Jared eagerly unbuttoned them and shoved them down your legs. Then, his eyes fixed on your panties, zeroing in on the damp spot right in the middle.  
Jared ran his finger over the dampness, smirked up at you. You could feel your whole body shudder at his touch as those hazel eyes scanned over every curve. After he lowered his pants even more, he guided you to onto his lap.  
His hot skin against yours made you whimper as you settled onto his lap. His hands smoothed up and down your sides as he held you over his erection, locking his eyes on yours. Then, he lowered you onto his cock, slowly filling you up inch by inch. Your eyes fluttered shut as your wall stretched, the sweet burn travelling deeper and deeper until he had nowhere left to go, filling you to the brim. He held you there, savoring how you squeezed and twitched around him.  
“Jare, move please,” you breathed. Jared let out a long sigh through his nose, then rolled his hips, leading you with his rhythm.  
“I’ve been dreaming of this, Y/N. You feel even better than I ever dreamed.” He leaned you closer to him and brushed his lips against yours. “Tighter, so wet for me.”  
You moaned at his words as you bounced on his lap. His rhythm was slow, almost cautious, but you needed more. “Faster, please Jared,” you begged, gripping his shoulders. He rolled his hips a little faster, steering you faster as he plowed into you.  
Each time you lowered down onto Jared, his pelvic bone pressed against your clit, pushing you ever quicker towards your climax. His cock awakened every possible nerve, sliding over every sweet spot you had, making you want to scream with every movement.  
Your eyes landed on Jared, who watched you writhe and sway through darkened eyes. Seeing his expression of need and passion sent you soaring over, your orgasm finally bursting within you. Your skin tingled as he continued, quicker and quicker until his rhythm fell off course, and a long groan left his lips.  
“Y/N,” he growled between his teeth as he came. You felt his cock pulse within you as your walls milked him dry.  
You both finally stilled, huffing and puffing in a struggle to catch your breath. Leaning forward, you rested your forehead against Jared’s.  
Jared teased the hem of your shirt as he smiled at you. “That was… wow.” He chuckled lightly. “I just never thought that would ever happen.”  
“Me either,” you answered honestly. “I didn’t think you felt this way about me.”  
Jared laughed, leaning back a little. “I have from the day we started talking. Something inside me just comes alive when I see you. I know that sounds stupid and cheesy, but—”  
You cut him off with a kiss, smiling against his lips as he leaned into you. Moments later, you pulled away. “Well, I’m glad I came over.” You leaned back a little. “Although, you still owe me a movie.”  
Jared laughed, finally pulling himself out of you and resting you beside him. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close.  
“How about this? We go clean up and get comfy. Then, maybe you can stay the night and we watch that movie?” He licked his lips. “I have a t-shirt you could wear, but the shower isn’t big enough for two people. So, you first.” You both laughed.  
You nodded and turned your face to him. “I like the sound of that.” You sat up, then turned to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be out in a few,” you promised. “Then, it’s movie time.” You stood, chuckling, then headed for the small door of the bathroom.  
Your heart pounded as you thought about the latest events You didn’t care about everyone else finding out or worry about how you were going to tell them. You didn’t even know what this was yet. You just smiled at the knowledge that Jared had the same feelings for you as you did for him. And you couldn’t wait to see how things were headed next.


End file.
